War 26 - Pinoy Aces
Nice job in the last two wars. We have our mojo back! We are doing another 45x45. These guys look solid top-to-bottom. No letting up. No changes to the crew assignments, and if you think I did it wrong, please ping steint. whitematter is going to run the war strategy. If you are failing in your war attacks, ask him to make you coaching videos. If he asks you do try something, please follow his lead. ---- 'Squads' #No crew - #1 - #4 (avg exp 119.00) Top guys can go up here if they want #Widowmaker's crew - #5 - #15 (avg exp 89.02) #Kato's crew - #16 - #25 (avg exp 79.20) #tizzy's crew - #26 - #35 (avg exp 61.90) #GattoMatto's crew - #37 - #45 (avg exp 46.50) ---- 'Widowmaker's crew' *5 - 15 - crush these guys! 'Crew members' #Kato #blinkermech #whitematter33 #steint #Widowmaker #Andrew #RIVAS #FattTV #noghannanttpygf #xXTheOctoganXx. #xXTheOctagonXx 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *5 - steint ---- 'Kato's crew' *16 - 25 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. 'Crew members' #raychee #GattoMatto1970 #Stevenile #jmazz #Travla #Thunk #Azubu #KingBelowMe #rerun #tizzy #Norwalk Ray #voltron 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' * 23 - Norwalk Ray ---- 'tizzy's crew' *26 - 35 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. 'Crew members ' #RabidSquirrel #InvestLT #ScubaTron10 #superman101585 #Musawi #ellad #tasmanianaddict #Great Lord Matt #Made Monster #jake #chase collins 'Scouting Reports ' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *Made Monster #31 * ---- 'GattoMatto's crew' *36 - 45 - continue your perfect 3 star track record!!! 'Crew members' #aragorn #fritz #Musawizo #LeChevalierMort #Chadwellington #ric035 #The Beast #Gadi #lightning reso #Krstffr #zathris 'Scouting Reports' * FIRST: DESTROY THE TROOPS OF THE CASTLE!!!! SECOND: DESTROY THE TROOPS OF THE CASTLE!!!! 36. Do11 TH lvl 8. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 5; cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four lvl 8; wiz tower: three: two lvl 4; air defence: two lvl 4 and one lvl 2; walls: lvl 6 and lvl7; Attacks from below. Draws with some goblins ( they could run against tanks elixir defended by cannon and arch’s tower), the troops of the castle. So discover bombs / traps or tesla too. Destroy the castle troops and military camps and Attack with Giants and then with wallbreakers. Attack with the decision and use all the spells available. 37. BoSS TH lvl 7 in the middle of the village. King lvl 1. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: lvl 5; Cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four lvl 7; wiz tower: two: lvl 3; air defence: two: lvl 4 and lvl 3; walls: and 7. Attracts the king and the troops of the castle attacking the right side of the village at the military camp to the north. Use a giant. Attracts troops to the north and destroy them. I would attack to the north, to the barracks black. It 's the point less defended. To the south in addition to the two mortars there should be tesla, bombs and traps. Vsti those gaps? Send first goblin to find any bombs / traps. 38. Ayin TH lvl 7. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: one lvl 5 and two lvl 4; Cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four lvl 8; wiz tower: two: lvl 4; air defence: two: lvl 4 and lvl 3; walls: lvl 6. Easily trigged the troops of the castle at the bottom. I would attack the village from the military on the left side, in front of the tower with the archers. Attacks using a few barbarians and goblins and giants and use archers. Use the spell for healing and hogs as troop reinforcements. 39. 34C TH lvl 7. no king. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: lvl 4; Cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: foru: one lvl 6, two lvl 7 and one lvl 8; wiz tower: two lvl 3; air defence:one lvl 4 and one lvl 3; walls: lvl 6. Attracts the troops of the castle with a giant attacking the right side. The village has many walls then you will need different wallbreackers or hogs (especially as troop reinforcement). The side closest to the TH is the left one, but uses the goblins to destroy as soon as the elixir of factories and vacate the archer to destroy the defenses. * 40. James16 TH lvl 7. no king. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: three: two lvl 4 and one lvl 2; cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four lvl 7; wiz tower: two lvl 3; air defence: two: lvl 4 and lvl 3, walls: lvl 6 Easily trigged the troops of the castle at the top. Destroy the buildings away from the walls with arches and barbarians. The buildings outside the walls are placed in such a way that the troops should go a long way before reaching the walls. And so easy target defenses. Then use hogs to destroy the defenses near the point you want to attack (first one to see that there are no traps / bombs and then send the rest). USe the best forces you have and do not waste those troops. * 41. cereal killer TH lvl 7. No king. Capacity castle 20 Mortar: Three: lvl 4; cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four: lvl 8; wiz tower: two lvl 3; air defence: two: lvl 3 and lvl 4; walls: lvl 5 and 6 Attracts the troops of the castle with a giant attacking the north side (first sends a barbarian discover the safe bombs and traps). Attracts troops to the north and destroy them. I would continue the attack from the north. It’s closer the TH. There are so many empty space in the Village (potential traps and bombs). DO NOT RELEASE the archers against factories and elixir of gold.they'll be victims of the fire of the defense. Eliminates before the defenses and then complete the job. * 42. bogart TH lvl 7. No king. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: Three lvl 4; cannon: five lvl 7; arch tower: four: three lvl 7 and one lvl 6; wiz tower: two lvl 3; air defence: two: lvl 3; walls: manly lvl 5 Attracts the troops of the castle with some goblins sent against the factories of the elixir on the low side of the village. Eliminate the troops, I would attack the village from the military camp to the north of the village. Before using the Giants put a goblin there to make it run against the factories of gold. At the same time, put an archer in front of the cannon at the top and see if there are bombs and traps. Without this attack with the giants from the military (and then with wallbreackers) and with a group of archers against the cannon to the north. Use the spell of healing. Attack with the decision and not to disperse the troops too. * 43. Toyz R us TH lvl 7. No king. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: two lvl 4 and one lvl 2; cannon: five: two lvl 8, two lvl 7 and one lvl 6; arch tower: four: three: lvl 7 and one lvl 5; wiz tower: two lvl 3; air defence: two: lvl 4 and lvl 2; walls:manly lvl 5 Attracts the troops of the castle with a giant and destroy them. Around the walls there are many gaps. Watch out for bombs / traps. Choose where to attack. I would attack the bottom corner. Moving from laboratory. Send some barbarian to see that there are no traps / bombs. Use ground troops and a few hogs reinforcement and you should have no problems. If you are the King not wait until the last moment, but send it early in the war. Use a few goblins and all the spells available. * 44.Rocadoc27 TH lvl 5. No king. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: one lvl 3; cannon: three lvl 6; arch tower: three lvl 6; wiz tower: one lvl 2; air defence: one lvl 2; walls: lvl 5. Draw the troops of the castle by running one or two barbarians and destroy them. Select the point to attack and do it with the decision and will have no trouble taking three stars. To attach the board side of the castle, the cannon north or south, passing by one of the military camps. * 45 glo TH lvl 5. No king. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: one lvl 3; cannon: three lvl 6; arch tower: three lvl 6; wiz tower: one lvl 2; air defence: one lvl 1; walls: lvl 5. Easily trigged the troops of the castle at the top. Inthis village, the only difficulty is to understand of which country is the flag in it. No excuses. Immediately 3 stars. I would attack the village passing through the barracks. You will not find bombs / traps and you're close to the mortar and TH. Send first some barbarian to verify. If you prefer, since your troops will be at the top after destroying the castle, attacked from that side. Do not attack where there are gaps: bombs and traps await you. 'Attack Dibs' * TBD Category:Coc